Dumbledore's Mistake
by SquidKat636
Summary: Squiddie03:What happens when 5 supposed 'normal' kids find a Porkey to Hogwarts?
1. Default Chapter

General Disclaimer Applies!

Zach: Hello! And welcome to the combined forces of the ever-so-hot Squiddie03 as Ariel & Kikyokat666 as Cat!

Cat: Get out of the way! The authors are supposed to open it up!

Ariel: Yeah, BITCHES! Oh…sorry, I meant WHORES! Hahahahaha cough erm…yeah…

David:Hey! We're not whores or bitches! We're MAN-WHORES!

Cat: Okaay…_someone_ woke up a little horny today.

James: Oh! David's horny? Davey, here I come!

Zach: Wait…what! Don't forget me guys!

Ariel: erm…yeah you do that…but erm…wait till I get the camera!

Cat: Umm…after they are through, having their…_fun_…we'll start the story…wait a minute…1,2,3,4…wait for me!

Five Days Later

James: Ok, guys, what happened here, STAYS here.

All: OKAY!

Just kidding (or are we) ON WITH THE STORY!

"MWAHAHA! We've flown out of Hell & we're FREE!" Zach ran around in a couple of circles, stopped, & began laughing hysterically, causing people in the mall to stare. The rest of them joined in the laughter as well. "I think I'm sugar-high." He said still giggling.

"It happens." Ariel said mysteriously, calm, no trace of a smile, although her eyes showed her humor.

David looked at her weirdly, "Are you speaking from experience?"

Ariel smirked, "Maybeh."

"So THAT'S why you're always behind the school before classes start!" Cat shouted.

"Oh, no…that's for an entirely DIFFERENT reason…" James said, smirk set firmly in place.

"Eh…ok…I'll take you word for it."

James walked over to one of the store windows. There was this awesome bass guitar. It had an 'authentic' autograph from John Lennon.

"Hmph…John Lennon my ass." David said.

"I know that is NOT his guitar!" Cat exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Zack asked.

"Because he is MY John Lennon, that's why!"

"Wait…I thought you had John McCartney, & I had Ringo Lennon…And David had George Starr…" Ariel said, confusion written on her face. Cat looked at her with an inquisitive look on her face & said,

"But I thought James wanted Ringo, 'cos he had a thing for drummers?"

James walked forward, "You called?"

"No! It's my Ringo!" David said.

"Sorry. I've already got him. Better luck next time, though." James stated.

"But-"

"You're BOTH gay!" Zach exclaimed & walked toward the store entrance.

"No! Well, at least _I'm_ not." James said.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Look! It's a purple bass guitar!" Cat exclaimed.

Ariel & Zach started drooling, "Ohh."

James looked around the store his eyes fell on a brown case.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I don't know. It looks old." David said.

Cat ran over & said, "Let's poke it!" She and James then started poking at the case madly.

"Ummm…why don't we just open it?" Ariel asked.

"Oh…ok, well if you want to…sure…" Cat said unsure.

"Open it, yes or no!" Zach asked, exasperated.

"YES!" The other three exclaimed.

They all opened the case & Cat squealed like…a cat.

"Erm…"Ariel said. She thought it looked different…but who cares? She shrugged & they all lunged for it & touched it at the same time.

"What the-!"

They were suddenly in a swirl of color, then their feet hit the ground & their knees buckled.

"Oh, my knees." Ariel moaned.

"My head hurts…" Zach said while grabbing his head.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Cat said holding her stomach.

James was holding his head, "My brain…"

They all stopped moaning & looked at James.

"What?" he said indignantly.

"You **have** a brain? Do you **know** what a **brain** is?" Zack asked.

They would have laughed manically at this, that is, if they didn't feel their stomachs had been doing back flips.

"Where are we?" Cat asked.

"Seem like some sort of castle…" James answered.

"I know this place!" Ariel squealed.

Cat, James & Danny all look at her a little confused. A look of sudden realization came across David's face.

"We're in-!"

"Hogwarts!" Ariel finished.

"Oh my god! This is awesome!" Cat said.

"Hogwarts?" James asked.

"Yeah the wizard school." Ariel & Cat answered simultaneously. James stared at them with a blank look.

"Oh! This is where your cousin goes right, Cat?"

"Oh yeah! 'Mione does go here!" She replied.

"So, your cousins a witch?" Zach asked.

"Yeah strange, I know."

"Is she hot? How's her ass?"

Cat looked at him with a strange look on her face.

"I don't usually spend my time checking my COUSINS out, okay?"

Off in the distance, a figure could be seen walking briskly toward the quintet.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Okay peoples! This is our first double author story & our first chappie so IT WILL GET BETTER! Yeah…so just review & all that jazz……we'll update…maybe…..


	2. Chapter 2

**General disclaimers apply.**

Chapter 2:

Cat: Who is that?

Zach: It looks like a person.

Ariel: No, dude! It's a llama!

James: No, it's an ostrich!

David: Ostriches don't have noses, man.

James: Well if you're the smart one, what the fuck is it?

Cat hung her head and let out a long exhale...

Cat: There's skin on that nose, peoples, not fur or a beak.

Ariel: Maybe it's Miss Hermy herself?

Zach: Who the fuck is Hermy?

Ariel and Cat look at Zach as though he had fallen from Mars.

Ariel: Hermy or 'Mione is short for _Hermione_!

Zach: Ohhh... Nobody tells me anything!

Cat rolled her eyes at that and looked back at the figure.

Cat: Hey...

Ariel: What are you looking at?

Ariel followed Cat's gaze. The figure had gotten very close, and was coming into the light of a nearby torch. This person looked very familiar...

Evil Unknown Person: What do you think you are doing outside the castle?

The figure then walked briskly towards us until the features on his face were made visible.

Ariel: It's your cousin's evil potion's teacher!

Cat: Oh my goddess... he thinks we're skipping!

Zach: Potions?

James: Evil?

David: I'm confused!

SNAPE: (pulls out wand) I don't recognize you! Tell me your names, houses, and why aren't you in uniform?

Cat: Um, er, ... we're Hermione Granger's relatives and friends...sir...

SNAPE: Indeed,( glances around suspiciously and starts walkin swiftly) This way... NOW.

They glanced around at each other, nodded, then quietly followed Snape. He took them to the stone gargoyle that was the headmaster's office, not that they would know this.

SNAPE: White chocolate.

Kids: What?

The stone gargoyle lept out of the way to reveal a spiral staircase.

Kids: Ooooooooooh!

SNAPE: (glares) Follow me...(muttering-- ) wretched midgets!

James: What was that, mother sweetness?

SNAPE: None of your business, munchkin!

Dumbledore: Professor?

SNAPE: Headmaster Dumbledore. I found these things in the field.

At the mention of being called "things", Ariel and Cat bristled visibly.

Dumbledore: They appear to be more of teenagers than "things", Professor Snape.

SNAPE: Yes, sir. All the same, but still, they were where they shouldn't be-

Dumbledore: Which is?

SNAPE:( a little shocked at the headmaster's interruption) in... in the field- ...sir.

Dumbledore: (he smiled) I'll take care of them. You may go now, professor.

Ariel and James were grinning like the insane Chesire cat...They were at Hogwarts! Cat, David, and Zach were thinking along the same lines.

#Ohmigod! Orgy! Oh! Magical Orgies!# Zach was thinking while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Dumbledore(Cont'd): Well, now it is time for you sorting ceremony, I suppose. Young man,(he looked over at David) behind you, you will find a three- legged stool and a hat, if you please?

David nodded and placed the stool at the center of the circle that, by instinct, had formed, with the hat on top. Ariel and James stared stupidly at the stool.

James: Whaddat?

Zach: Are we all supposed to fit on that stool? I don't mind.

Ariel smacked him on the back of his head.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said: Dear boy, I am sorry you will not get to do that, Please sit down.

Zach: "Awww..." He hung his head for dramatic effect and reluctantly sat down as Dumbledore placed the hat on his head.

HAT: Hmmm...let's take a look...oh... my goodness gracious...how...what! stutters ok...SLYTHERIN!

Zach: Erm... is that good?

Dumbledore: Why, yes of course it's good! ALL of the houses are good. twinkle, twinkle

Dumledore: Now Miss Shadowfax(Cat), please sit down.

Cat ran over excitedly, sat on the stool, and jammed the hat on her head, very much like Hermione when she got sorted.

HAT: Ahhh...finally a Granger relative...definitely has the brains ...a darker side... clever... a reader...RAVENCLAW!

Cat: Yay! I'm blue and SILVER!

Dumbledore: (smiling) Congratulations! Welcome to Hogwarts! Now- James, I believe, is it?- your turn.

James walked nervously up to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

HAT: Hmmm... good heart.. empty head...not surprising seeing as your best friend is a new Slytherin...GRYFFINDOR!

At this Ariel and Cat exchanged looks. A Slyth and a Gryff: Best friends? It was unheard of! Oh well,... We're all friends.

Dumbledore: Ah. This should be refreshing! Welcome! Now, Miss Black(Ariel), It is your turn to be sorted.

HAT: A Black? Interesting. Hmm... dark... not so innocent... hmm... Yes! SLYTHERIN!

Ariel: Yay! GREEN! does Egyptian walk

Dumbledore: That's two! That's four galleons right there!

David: What?

Dumbledore: Your turn Davey- boy! Sit down on the stool, Mr. Hotazel (hehehe... say that one slowly! lol)

David: Okay.

HAT: Hotazel ... hehe... anyway... dirty mind... mygoodness, KINDERGARTEN!... smart... happy... RAVENCLAW!

David: Yea! I'm S- M- R- A- T, smart!

All laugh-

Dumbledore(DB): So, alas, we have two new Slytherins, two new ravenclaws, and a new Gryffindor! It is getting late, so off to your common rooms!

Your fellow house members have already been notified of your arrival..

Ariel: Sir, where are our common rooms?

DB: Mr. Filch will show you.

At this, Filch walked out of the shadows and all the kids jumped.

#Aah! Save us!#

Filch glared at them: Follow me.


End file.
